


If You Love Me Let Me Sleep

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 4am cooking, F/M, I need more jyler in this joshler overpopulation, Jenna can't sleep, it's kind of bad but oh well, jyler, the title is trash I couldn't come up with another one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: when Jenna can't sleep, she bakes. and when she bakes, she makes Tyler try it. even if it's at the most ridiculous  times





	If You Love Me Let Me Sleep

"ty"

"hmm."

"Tyler." there's another shove at his shoulder, this one more insistent than the last. Tyler forces his eyes open, not that it makes much of a difference. his bedroom is completely dark, and only the glow of his clock on the bedside table illuminates the features on his wife's face. he raises his head, watches the green numbers tick from 4:02 to 4:03.

"it's four in the morning, Jen," he mumbles, reaching up to rub sleep from his eyes.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep so I made a cake and now I want you to try it. Please?"

if it had been any other person shaking him awake in the early hours of the morning, he would have rolled over and fallen back asleep (josh can attest to this). but because it's Jenna, Tyler yawns and sleepily follows her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the bright fluorescent lights make him flinch and recoil like he's some kind of vampire.

jenna's masterpiece sits on the table, a towering cake frosted in white. "I didn't really feel like decorating it," she explains as she cuts a big piece, puts it on a plate, and hands it over to Tyler, who is seated at the table with a fork in his hand and is already back to being half asleep.

he takes a bite. Jenna watches as he puts the fork down and stumbles over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"is it good? I feel like it needed more sugar."

" 's perfect," Tyler slurs. "almost as perfect as you."

she laughs, and the sound of it makes Tyler smile sleepily against her skin. he really, really loves his wife, but he wants to go back to bed, preferably with her next to him, because he's super tired and he just wants to cuddle. he must've said that out loud, because Jenna laughs again and turns her head to kiss his temple.

"okay, Mr. Rock Star, back to bed it is."

so they make their way back to their bedroom, collapse on their bed. Tyler reaches over, cupping her jaw before bringing their lips together in a lazy, intense fashion.

"thought you were tired," Jenna mumbles as he ducks his head to place kisses on the smooth stretch of her neck.

"mhm."

she laughs softly, because she knows her husband, and she knows that even if they were to keep going, he would fall asleep halfway through. so she brings his lips back up to hers and kisses him thoroughly before wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his chest, where she can hear his heart beating steadily. "we can keep going tomorrow, if you want," she mumbles into the fabric of his shirt.

tyler's chuckle sounds from somewhere above her. "who's the sleepy one now?" he teases as he tangles his hand in her curls.

there's no response. jenna's fallen asleep already. Tyler smiles as he buries his nose in her hair, breathing her shampoo scent in deeply and closing his eyes.

he doesn't wake up until the rays of the sun force themselves through the curtain and into their bedroom.


End file.
